Truro High School
by elephantgirl3007
Summary: Robin has joined Truro high school in cornwall after leaving Nottingham boarding school. he has new friends and a new life to live. lots of x-overs. set in the period of time between two of soapy liedowns stories; year 10 and college.
1. Truro

Truro School

**Truro School**

**This is kind of set as a x-over in the period between the end of Soapy Liedown's story "year 10" and her sequel "college" as part of the official Fanfic war between Soapy and I! Please R & R but anyone from our form at school might notice some similarities! ****X-over's include Robin hood, Alex Rider books, OC and many, many more!**

Robins alarm woke him up at 6:30, same as it had done for the past six months since his parents had forced him to move to Truro High School, which had recently started accepting boys as well as girls. He rolled over and grumpily got out of bed. He wished that he was back in Nottingham with Marian, even though he had a large group of new friends here in Cornwall. He couldn't help thinking about her, the way she used to smile and blush every time he saw her, their first date, that last exchange between them……

He sighed and pulled on his awful green and brown school uniform, pulled a comb through his messy hair and ran downstairs to grab some toast before catching the bus from near his house to school. On his way up the hill he had to knock on the door of one of his new best friends, Julia. She was heavily laden with bags, as usual; she had to carry her clarinet, her PE kit and her lace bag.

"Why do you have so much stuff!" he laughed when she appeared outside, "you'll never be able to carry all that up the hill!"

"What ever Robin!" she laughed and playfully hit him with her PE kit, "just you watch me!"

"Do you want a hand with them Julia!" laughed Carter, another friend who lived the other side of Julia, "you're going to fall over one of these days!"

Julia shot them both an evil look but allowed them to help her anyway, in the end she was carrying less than the two boys. As they arrived at the bus stop they met Abigail, Issy and Katie, who were also in their form. Julia was the only one who wasn't out of breath so was laughing at the other two boys. Issy was slightly busy making out with her new boyfriend Jimmy, so the other five chatted about Katie's gorgeous new haircut, how much she'd grown recently and how amazing she looked.

"Hey Issy!" called Julia loudly, "have you told Lily about you and Jimmy yet?"

This caused Issy to turn bright red and mumble something about not wanting to open old wounds.

"Wow! Chill Julia! You're so hyper this morning!" laughed Robin.

Julia smiled her big smile that had caused even the scary music teacher Mr Nyets to be happy and just ran off to talk to Fran who was sitting on the bench. Carter laughed and watched her go longingly.

"Hey Katie!" said Alex Rider, coming over, "wow you look nice!"

Abigail and Robin just exchanged glances; they decided it was better to give Katie and Alex some space so wandered off to talk to some others.

"So, Katie….. I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday and might like to go to see a movie with me?" the tall, blonde boy asked.

"Yeah, sure that would be great!" answered Katie.

"I'll meet you outside the cinema at about 2?"

"Great!" said Katie, almost jumping for joy, one of the hottest boys in school had just asked her out!

With that he smiled at her and wandered off to talk to his friend Ryan, who lived in California but was over here for a couple of years.

When they reached Truro everyone went inside to catch up on any gossip that they might have missed during the 18 hours or so they had been apart, except for Robin, he just stood outside like he did everyday, imagining that it was Nottingham and the people weren't Julia, Katie, Abigail, Fran and Carter but his old friends, Will, Djaq, Much, Allan, Paula, Dean, John, and of course, Marian. He missed them everyday, he liked the people here but it didn't ease the pain that he still felt every time he thought of Marian and the feel of her smooth lips on his. Julia was standing behind him as he was absorbed in his thoughts.

"Marian?" she asked softly.

Robin nodded slowly, when he first became friends with Julia he had told her all about Marian and how much she meant to him. He was glad that all of the girls he was now friends with knew that and respected it, he didn't know how anyone could bear living without the girl they loved but at least having someone to laugh and joke with made it a little better. He took a deep breath and walked inside, it was time for another day.

**Hope you like it! Sorry first chapter was so short! Next will be longer I promise!**


	2. Lessons

Lessons

**Lessons**

**NB: the Issy in this story is not the same Issy in year 10: the spin off.**

Robin hated Tuesdays; Tuesday was the day that he had all of his least favourite lessons, Physics, History and Latin. On the other hand, however, on Tuesday none of his friends did any extra-curricular activities so at rec. and lunchtime they would hang out on the field if the weather was nice and have banana skin fights, a game which involved going to lunch and having a banana, then throwing the banana skin at your friends while running around hysterically screaming. The rest of the time they just hung out, chatted and played childish games like stuck-in-the-mud. Robin loved Tuesday lunchtimes.

This Tuesday, however, marked the three month anniversary of his departure from Nottingham so while the friends were out on the field teasing Abigail about how innocent she was; he was sitting quietly in the form room, thinking again about Marian when Josie walked in. She was tall, slim and had an amazing haircut but it was common knowledge that she was going out with another Californian boy called Seth.

"Hey," she smiled, "what are you doing sitting in here on a nice day?"

"Just thinking," he replied moodily.

Josie smiled a knowing smile that caused Robin to have to hold back tears because it reminded him of the smiles that Marian had used to give him. Unknowing of this Josie walked out of the form room to go and find Seth before registration.

When it was time for registration everyone returned to the form room with heavy hearts because they knew that they had a whole two hours of history and Latin to go before the end of school for the day. Julia was particularly hyper though and was skipping round the room and shouting loudly, much to the annoyance of their form tutor who managed to tell Julia off while keeping a smile on her face and start taking the register.

"Robin?"

"Here."

"Alex?"

"Here."

"Seth?"

"Here."

"Julia, yes we know you're here! Josie?"

"Here."

"Jessie?"

"Here."

"Sophie?"

"Here."

"Fran?"

"Here."

"Issy?"

"Here."

"Abigail?"

"Here."

"Jimmy?"

"Here."

"Claudia?"

"Here."

"Lily?"

"Here."

"Carter?"

"Here."

And so the register continued.

By two o'clock (a quarter of the way through history) Issy and Lily were passing notes, Robin, Julia, Carter and Josie were playing consequences, Jimmy, Alex, Ryan and Seth were making paper aeroplanes and Jessie and Sophie were trying to name all the episodes from series one of their favourite TV programme. But Mr Rodf just continued with his lesson on the holy war of 1192 and king Richard.

"_I wish that Jimmy hadn't dumped me!"_ Wrote Lily.

"_Yeah but I think you're better off without him!" _Issy scribbled back.

"_He told me that he liked someone else! I wonder who it is." _Lily wrote under the desk.

"_Who cares? At least it isn't you!" _wrote Issy, choosing her words carefully.

"I've got it!" Jessie shouted suddenly, awaking all half asleep members of the class and causing Mr Rodf to give her an inquisitive look. She mumbled something about dropping her pencil and went back to her naming with Sophie looking pleased with herself.

Robin, Carter, Josie and Julia's game of consequences was getting more and more ridiculous and they were finding it hard not to laugh when they wrote that Mr Rodf met Mrs Nowbr (the Latin teacher) at a football match and she asked if she could see his ball skills! By the time they got to Latin they were in hysterics and the sight of Mrs Nowbr confiscating a rugby ball that belonged to Seth was enough to get them all detention for disrupting the class.

Latin dragged by slowly. It was one lesson where the teacher, Mrs Nowbr, could sense when a student was misbehaving and would purposely pick on them to translate the next paragraph, so everyone had to actually concentrate and work hard.

Waiting at the bus stop that evening Robin was thinking again, it was about time that he phoned Marian, and perhaps tonight would be a good time to do it, after all it was the three month anniversary; but what if she had a new boyfriend now, what if she was going out with Guy, after all he had always shown interest in her, was it really impossible? He decided to call anyway so he got out him mobile and looked at his watch, it was 4 o'clock, and the gang would probably be doing homework right now or would be laughing and chatting in the form room.

As the number dialled he thought about what he was going to say but when eventually someone answered he still wasn't ready.

"Robin?" asked a soft voice that he recognised as Marians. She must have seen his caller ID. "Robin?" the voice came again. He was speechless and for some reason he forced himself to press the "end call" button on his phone and get on the bus that was now waiting with all his friends on. He sat down heavily next to Carter who had turned round and was talking to Julia while Josie and Seth were sitting very close in front of him. He looked down at his phone and wondered why he had hung up. He now saw his phone as his old friends and these excited people on the bus as his new friends. He looked around and then back down at his phone. Who should he choose? By the time he reached the bottom of the hill that he walked down with Julia and Carter, left Julia with her mountain of bags and walked next door to his house with Carter, who had lost his door key again, he had reached a decision.

Carter was still fumbling around in the drawer in Robin's house that he kept the spare key to Carter's house in when it occurred to him that he should perhaps ask Robin for his opinion as to what he should do about the person who was on his mind the most at the moment, he took a deep breath and said to Robin,

"Robin, I have something to ask you."

"go for it," replied the boy.

"Well…. I need your advice, you see…. Well…. Basically….I really like Julia and was wondering if you think I stand a chance with her?" Carter stammered, turning bright red.

Robin looked to Carter as if he had been hit by a brick wall. His mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. They had been friends ever since Robin's first day at Truro High and it was like history was repeating itself.

"Yeah, why not?" he said and handed Carter the key.

"Thanks!" replied Carter and ran off back to his house to do his homework before going on MSN.

Robin could have hit himself. Why hadn't he seen this coming? Will had liked Djaq and Robin had known that. Looking back it was kind of obvious, every time Julia asked for some help Carter was all to happy to oblige, and also he was fit and played a lot of rugby, so why not?

That night Robin had a very strange dream. Him and his old friends from Nottingham were trapped in a barn when Djaq blew up a pig's head with something called black powder before Allan came and rescued them then they all went to the holy land and tried to save the king, who was called Richard and his second in command was Carter, then just as he saw Marian she was stabbed by Guy and he ran off. She died in Robins arms while they were saying their marriage vows. He decided that he had heard too much weird stuff in history and went back to sleep.

The next morning it was Friday and he didn't have to go to school because him, Carter and two people from the year below were going to Penair School to compete in the UK maths challenge. He sighed, it was going to be a day where Carter just wouldn't shut up about Julia and Robin hated to point out that he hadn't actually asked her out yet. Still it should be fun shouldn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Maths

**Maths**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep reading and letting me know what you think!**

By the time they arrived at Penair School for the UK year 10 maths challenge, the hall was full and people were pouring in. The Truro High team consisted of Robin, Carter, Josie and Julia, who had gone completely hyper and was wearing some awesome converses that Abigail had lent her. Josie looked amazing with very funky converses with crosswords on them and her lucky car earrings in. Robin had to try and control himself; he wanted to burst out with laughter because Carter was visibly drooling over Julia. Josie was sitting texting Seth, who had a rugby match, and Julia was looking at the other teams as they entered the hall. Suddenly she gripped Josie's arm.

"Josie! That's my ex-boyfriend!" she whispered.

"Really!?" laughed Josie loudly, "where?"

"That one over there with the glasses, he's part of one of the Penair teams."

Now Josie was the one who had to try and control her laughter, this was not helped by Julia trying to hide when she recognised someone else that she knew from some extra maths she had done; this boy was short, had 3 inch thick glasses and was always trying to talk to Julia at extra maths. Josie remembered Issy and Lily back at school telling her that she should just snog him and be done with it. Unfortunately he noticed them and waved cheerfully, forcing them to have to wave back.

When the first round, the questions, started the team decided to split up and tackle things in pairs rather than as a whole. Carter was eager to go with Julia but Robin decided that if they wanted any work done that it would be best to go with her himself. The hall went quieter as the teams read the questions and started working, whispering answers so as not to allow the other teams any help.

"Right guys!" said Julia enthusiastically, "who actually cares enough to work out any of these?"

The general consensus was that there was no point in the competition and that Julia's shoes looked awesome with her green kilt that the girls still had to wear. However they still tried to complete the questions and actually finished 20 minutes before time. By now Julia's hyperactivity had hit a high, even for her; she couldn't stop laughing and almost fell off her chair. This earned them a very nasty look from the Penair table behind them.

The second round was harder and it was also not helped by Julia putting the numbers in the wrong boxes and loosing them two marks.

The last round finished at 2:30, this was a disappointment for Robin, Carter, Josie and Julia because it meant that they were going to get back to school in time for English, and worse, they were doing Twelfth night. They came fourth thanks to Julia and the boxes, they were joking about it until it was announced that the winning team got to go to London. Josie's mouth was hanging open and she was speechless.

They arrived back at school just in time for English. When they reached their classroom, E4, everyone bombarded them with questions about how they did and who they had seen.

"Settle down!" shouted Mrs Dier, their teacher, "I am hoping to finish the play today so let's commence with act 5, the last one!"

As they started reading the scene Carter, who was playing Orsino, thought about the play, it was ironic that Julia, who was playing Viola, loved him in the play and he loved her in real life. He was so into this thought that he missed his line and had to be poked by Robin, who was playing Sebastian. As the scene continued everyone got more and more into it and really started acting like their characters, for example Issy, who was playing Fabian, kept asking if she could draw her sword too. By the time they got to line 259 everyone was really enjoying themselves, including Carter, he started his speech and then suddenly realised what he was saying, he was talking about how he knew that Julia, aka Viola, loved him. He felt a lump rise in his throat as Julia said her lines and they gazed into each others eyes. He took her in his arms and kissed her, causing him to drop his script. It was the most wonderful thing that he had ever done and when it ended after about two seconds he was sad; he then realised that everyone was staring at him, including Julia. He mumbled something about adding effect and looked at his feet. Luckily for him Mrs Dier didn't seem to have noticed and made them continue with the scene. After school he didn't want to face anyone so he ran off to rugby practice.

Robin was waiting at the bus stop when Julia ran up to him, she had had to go and see Mrs Prahs, the biology teacher about some lost homework, because of this she was running in case she missed the bus.

"Robin!" she shouted, out of breath, "Help!"

Robin just laughed but when she reached him she had a deadly serious expression on her face.

"It's not funny!" she said sitting down with a bump, "I think Carter likes me and I don't know if I like him but I don't want to let him down and I'm really confuzzled!"

"Calm down," said Robin, "I'm sure that no one can feel that much in one go anyway!"

Julia gave him a black look but luckily for him the bus arrived just at that moment.

That night on MSN Julia was busy reading a book when Carter came online, she considered appearing offline but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

_HI! _He typed.

_HEYA! _She replied.

_WOW SHAKESPEARE WAS REALLY WEIRD WASN'T HE?_

_OH NO I LOVE SHAKESPEARE! (SARCASM)_

_LAUGHS ME TOO!_

Julia didn't really know what to say here, she could tell where this was going but luckily the phone rang at that moment.

_BE RIGHT BACK! _She typed and ran downstairs to get the phone. It was Issy.

"Julie Poolie!" she sobbed down the phone, "I need a hug!"

"Hold on I'll be right there!" said Julia, signing out of MSN at the same time, Issy only lived down the road so she could run there.

When she arrived she found Issy on the doorstep in tears. She ran up to her and put her arms around her.

"What's the matter?" asked Julia calmly.

"It's Lily and Jimmy!" sniffed Issy, "she still likes him and she found out about us!"

"How!?" gasped Julia.

"Well… she saw us at the bus stop from her car; her stupid brother pointed us out!"

"And….?"

"Well she rang me up and had a mahoosive go at me down the phone, help Juju, tomorrow she is going to kill me!"

"Calm down, I'm sure it will be fine, she can't physically kill you so you're in no physical danger are you?!"

Issy sniffed.

"But she won't talk to me! We've been friends since prep and now it's all over just because of some boy!"

"Don't worry, and don't dump Jimmy over this, remember when she was going out with him and you really liked him, well you didn't have a go at her then and she shouldn't be mad at you now!"

This cheered Issy up and she turned her attention to the hot gossip of the moment, Julia and Carter.

"So are you two like together!?" she asked excitedly.

"Well…. Not really," said Julia, looking at her feet, "I don't know what to do; you see I'm not sure if I like him but he blatantly likes me and I don't want to hurt his feelings! I asked Robin what he thought but he just gave me a whole load of crap!"

Issy raised her eyebrows; she thought that she could sense a pattern going on now. It was also blatantly obvious that Robin, Julia and Carter had something going on between the three of them, all this romance was too confusing and so she just started doing what she did best, laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Julia.

"Nothing!" said Issy innocently. She wondered who else knew about this; it made her feel privileged to be the only one and she intended to keep it that way.


	4. Katie

Katie

**Katie**

**If you're slightly confused by what is going on at the moment then don't worry- just keep on reading and all will become clear!**

Katie applied the last of her make-up and finished straightening her hair; it was Saturday, the day of her date with Alex. She was very excited; she had liked him for ages and had turned down lots of people, including Jimmy, because of him. It was 1pm and she still had to catch the 88 bus into Truro to meet him for 1:45. She grabbed her stuff and ran down the stairs, past her dog Ebbie, and out of the door into her village and down to the bus stop. The bus was late and by 1:25 she was getting anxious, she didn't want Alex to think that she had stood him up!

When she finally reached Truro Katie was five minutes late and she didn't think that Alex knew the meaning of "fashionably late." She had to run over to the cathedral where they were going to meet. Alex was already standing outside wearing a casual white shirt and jeans.

"Hi!" panted Katie, she had grown out of her asthma but still didn't think that the hospital would make a very good first date.

"Hi!" laughed Alex, "Bus problems?"

"How did you guess!?" said Katie sarcastically and the couple walked off to the cinema hand in hand. They were going to see "PS I love you," and Katie was worried that she might start crying so had worn waterproof mascara.

Katie was right, within 10 minutes she was already in tears and Alex didn't really know what to do, despite the fact that she kept telling him that she was fine. He had his arm around her for most of the time and kept on giving her little hugs to make sure that she was ok. When the movie got to its climax Katie was crying inconsolably so Alex decided that now might be a good time to let her know how much he liked her. He had been practising this moment for months but he was still nervous, she was so hot and he was so happy that it was him that she was here with and not someone else like Jimmy.

"Katie?" he whispered and looked up. She was right there and he could see the tear drops on her eyelashes, he leant in and kissed her lightly, he could feel the soft touch of her lips touching his, it was a moment that he had fanaticised about for ages but he had never dared to hope that it would actually happen.

When the movie finished the now slightly happier Katie walked out of the cinema with Alex's hand around her waist, she leant in close to him and felt the warmth of his body against hers. She looked up at him and smiled for the first time in over an hour. It felt so good to have someone who liked you for who you were rather than just your appearance. As they were leaving the cinema they bumped into Issy and Jimmy coming in to see another movie.

"Hey guys!" called Issy, taking note of the hand around the waist and making a mental note to tell Julia tonight, she had to have some gossip that she could tell after all!

Katie smiled a huge smile at her and this just confirmed Issy's suspicions about Katie, Alex and the movie they had just seen.

That night Katie, Julia and Jessie were down at the creek kayaking and gossiping.

"So Katie," said Julia with a glint in her eye, "how did the date go?"

Katie looked into the water, avoiding everyone's eyes but they could tell that she was going red.

"Well?" asked Jessie.

"We had a great time, the movie was really great," said Katie simply.

"So basically you kissed him and now you are going to meet up again next weekend!" said Julia matter-of-factly.

"Well… yeah!" said Katie

Everyone laughed at this and it was agreed that Alex could be an acceptable boyfriend for Katie; at least he was better than Ryan, who had blatantly cheated on her and then denied it.

"So, Julia, what's going on with you and Carter," asked Katie, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing!" said Julia, "nothing is happening!"

After Julia left Katie and Jessie discussed this comment.

"It is blatantly obvious that something is happening, I don't call a full on snog in the middle of an English lesson nothing!" said Jessie

"Yeah! And she's always talking about him and Robin," agreed Katie.

The two girls left the creek pondering this but they weren't the only ones thinking about it.

Robin lay awake for ages that night thinking about the situation, he couldn't tell her, or could he? There was just too much drama here!


	5. the Party part 1

The Party - part 1

**The Party - part 1**

**This chapter is written from ideas that Katie, Josie and Josie (called Jessie in the story) gave me on msn.**

Julia was very excited. Sophie's parents had gone away for the weekend and she was throwing a party. Julia, Abigail, Claudia, Josie, Jessie, Katie, Issy, Lily and Fran were all at Julia's house getting ready with face jewels and sparkly eye make-up. They were all hoping that tonight would be a special night, especially Jessie, no-one apart from Sophie knew it but ever since he had joined the school she had liked Robin. She was hoping that tonight would be the sort of parties that involved everyone getting together with some one, it made her feel left out when everyone around her was on a date except her. It reminded her of a line from twelfth night:

"I was adored once too."

When they arrived the party was in full swing and by the smell of it Owen, one of the exchange students from Cardiff, had already been sick in a bush somewhere. They girls poured inside chatting and looking for all the boys.

Issy was bored. It was 10 o'clock and she wasn't having a very good time. This party was dull; the only good-looking guys there, apart from Jimmy of course, had girlfriends which they were getting very close and personal with on the various sofas or in the various bedrooms that there were in Sophie's massive house. She was relieved when Sophie announced a game of seven minutes in heaven; this should be interesting she thought to herself.

"I'll go first!" announced Alex, hoping that he would pick Katie. He reached in to the hat full of girls' names and dug around down to the bottom. He pulled up a piece of paper and unfolded it slowly. A smile spread across his face and everyone immediately knew that he had Katie. He took her hand and led her into the cupboard under the stairs while everyone smiled knowing smiles at each other.

When their seven minutes were up Katie and Alex emerged from the cupboard looking a lot happier than before and Issy couldn't help but notice that Katie's new top was on back to front.

The game continued in a similar fashion. Seth and Josie, Issy and Jimmy, Lily and Maxie, Claudia and Ryan, Fran and Mark, Sophie and another of the Cardiff students called Jack, Abigail and Peter, Jessie and Owen and that just left three people still playing; Robin, Carter and Julia. They didn't quite understand when Issy started laughing but went along with it anyway.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sophie, "everyone has to have a go!"

"Hey we're cool with it!" said Julia, "you guys don't mind if I go with both of you just for the fun of it do you?"

"Hey it's cool!" said Robin, looking at Carter to see what he thought; he just nodded.

"So, who's going first?" asked Sophie nervously, sensing the tension in the room.

"I will!" said Robin and Carter at the same time.

"You go," said Robin to Carter, laughing.

Carter and Julia got up and went over to the cupboard but only Issy noticed the look that Julia had on her face before going in after Carter. Seven minutes later they emerged but unlike everyone else only Carter seemed to be smiling; Julia looked like she wanted to vomit.

"Surely it wasn't that bad?" whispered Issy to Julia who just looked pale.

As Julia and Robin went into the cupboard Issy moved over to the sofa where Carter was sitting pretending to be absorbed in his drink but really smiling widely.

"So what happened then?" asked Issy quietly.

"Well… shall we say that we had a bit of fun?" grinned Carter.

Issy looked away, yes Carter was on par with Jimmy, Robin and Alex but she still didn't really want to know about his encounters with Julia, no matter what she knew that no one else did.

Suddenly Owen was violently sick again on the rug that everyone was sitting on, evoking cries of "EWWWWWW!" and "GROSS!!"

No one noticed Julia and Robin coming out of the cupboard 5 minutes later than they were meant to, no one noticed the fact that they were holding hands, everyone was too busy trying to clean up the sick on the rug before Sophie's parents came home.

This was the first time in ages that Robin had actually felt like this, and he was loving it, however he couldn't help thinking about Marian. He shook the thoughts out of his head and went to help with the cleaning still smiling.


	6. The party part 2

The Party - part 2

**The Party - part 2!**

Issy knew that something was up as soon as the mess was cleaned up. Just the way that Julia and Robin were avoiding each others eyes made her wonder about what everyone had missed due to Owen and the large amount of alcohol he had consumed in less than two hours. She was dying to ask what had gone on between the two of them but she knew that if she said something then someone would overhear and she didn't want that, she liked being the only one able to notice these things.

No-one could quite put a finger on why the party had suddenly improved; it could be because Julia had gone predictably hyper and was jumping around the room giving everyone a hug and a big smile, she hadn't even drunk nearly as much as Abigail who was now asleep on the sofa with Peter stroking her hair, how she could sleep with the music blaring and people dancing, and occasionally sitting on her, was a mystery to everyone. Josie and Seth were making out in the corner, oblivious to everyone else, Sophie and Jack were dancing in the middle of everyone, Katie and Alex had vanished upstairs and everyone else was just generally dancing madly with each other.

"Right, I better get Abigail home," announced Peter at midnight, looking rather tired himself.

"I'll help!" volunteered Claudia, who was Abigail's best friend. Ryan looked mournfully after her as she went and everyone sensed that this was not the last time they would see Ryan and Claudia together.

One by one everyone left and within an hour it was only Sophie, Julia, Issy, Robin, Carter, Jack and Jessie left.

"C'mon guys let's play a game of some sort!" said Issy

"Yeah!" said Sophie, "what about truth, dare, kiss or swear?"

Robin smiled; he remembered what had happened last time they had played this, back in Nottingham. He felt a wave of sadness sweep over him; that was one of the reason's he had been expelled. If they hadn't played that game…. Then who knows?

"Maybe we should do something else?" he suggested.

"No come on! It'll be fun!" said Jack.

Robin sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Right I'll go first!" said Issy eagerly, spinning the bottle. It stopped on Carter. "Right, Carter, you can either tell us who, in this room, you would like to kiss the most, take off your pants and run down the street waving them, kiss Julia or swear to tell the truth for a day, no matter what you're asked."

Carter didn't have to think for long,

"I'll kiss Julia!" he said excitedly, then trying to cover his tracks, "if I have to…"

"Thanks Carter!" said Julia in mock anger.

Everyone laughed and watched as the two teenagers moved closer and closer until their lips were touching, after a few seconds Julia pulled back but Carter had a sad look in his eyes as if he had finally realised something.

"Right," said Carter after a few moments, "I'll spin next."

He span the bottle and it landed on Robin.

"Well I'm not going to tell you what you have to do!" said Carter.

Robin thought about this for a moment and weighed up his chances of getting someone nice to kiss if he chose that. Issy, Josie and Julia were ok but he didn't really want to kiss Sophie or Jessie, that left him a 3 in 5 chance of getting someone nice but there was only one person he really wanted… well two if you counted Marian.

"I'll have a kiss too then please!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Fine…you have to kiss…Jessie!" said Carter with an evil smile on his face.

Robin's face fell and Jessie blushed bright red, this was the moment she had been dreaming of for six months and now it was finally here, she wandered what her first kiss with Robin would be like.

They leant forward and promptly bumped noses.

"OW!" cried Jessie and Robin at the same time, then laughed.

They tried again and this time there was no bumping, just slowly coming together while Sophie sat aside with a smile on her face; she knew how much this moment mattered to Jessie. Suddenly they heard a car coming up the drive. It was Sophie's parents.

"Quick everyone! Out of the back door!" she cried and they all scattered.

Jessie was upset by this. How could they come home just as her dream was about to become a reality! She walked home along the dark streets alone, whishing that she had the guts to tell him how she felt.


	7. Argument, anger and Amusment

Argument

**Argument**

**I now accept anonymous reviews so that means that everyone from school who doesn't have Fanfic can review me as well!**

Jessie was cross. She had had to get up really early in order to catch the 88 bus to school and now she had just remembered that she had left her Religious Philosophy (R.P) book at home.It was one of those mornings where you just knew that it was going to be a bad day. Another thing that was on her mind was Sophie's party, but mainly her "almost" kiss with the gorgeous Robin. She had gotten so close just to be disappointed again. She sighed, that was life. She was even gloomier when she got to school and remembered that she hadn't printed of her Twelfth Night coursework for Mrs Deir and was going to get detention. Oh well! She thought to herself as she trudged up the maths stairs to her form room. As soon as she walked in she went over to Sophie, whose train was now earlier so was always in school by 8:30. The two girls started chatting about general stuff like homework; Sophie had enough tact not to mention the party.

"Good morning girls!" shouted Mrs Small above the racket in the room.

"Good morning Mrs Small!" chorused the students.

Registration dragged on for ages but no one wanted to go to their first lesson- R.P. Sadly though registration finished on time and all the pupils had to go down to the stupid R.P room, which meant walking outside and getting cold. As the class queued up outside they were chatting and trying to push each other into the hedges around the room.

"So, Robin… you got a hot date for tonight?" joked Julia.

"Well duh!" said Robin, playing along, "of course! Wednesday evenings would be nothing with out it!"

The two friends burst into laughter and Carter just looked at them as if they were strange, and then backed away slowly saying something about how he didn't know them. This just caused them to laugh even harder. Suddenly Mr Elos, the R.P teacher, came out of his room and whacked his stick on the ground.

"Robin and Julia, control yourselves, you should be behaving in a way that reflects the school's fine history and not rolling around like hooligans!" He shouted.

"Sorry sir," they mumbled together.

"It's alright, you know how to melt my heart, come in," the teacher smiled.

Robin high-fived Julia, Mr Elos let them get away with anything, and in they went, trying to hold back their laughter.

After a very boring R.P lesson they had to go to an awful music lesson where the girls had to sing a song about being pretty and the boys had to sing about loving pretty girls. Robin and Julia kept rolling their eyes at each other and Mr Nyets told Julia that, unless she sang louder, she wouldn't get a boyfriend until she was 75. Then they had P.E and had to do rounders on the field, mostly they just sat on the grass and made daisy chains because the weather was so nice.

At lunch Julia had to go and fix her solar powered car that she had built with Issy and Lily for a physics competition, so that left Robin and Carter because Josie and Seth were making smoothies in the Food room and were feeding each other strawberries. The two boys decided to go and chat on the grass fields. Their favourite one, out of view of the teachers, was taken up by Katie and Alex who seemed to want some time to themselves. They had to settle for the next one down, which had a huge bank down the side of it. The boys walked over to the bank and sat at the top of it. Robin had been thinking, Julia, him, and Carter had been friends for ages but if he didn't tell Carter soon then it was going to drive him mad. He took a deep breath.

"Carter?" he said nervously.

"Yeah," replied Carter, who was lying down with his eyes closed.

"Well," he started, "I was thinking about us…"

"You make us sound like a couple!" laughed Carter.

Robin smiled and continued, "I value our friendship Carter, you know I do, but there's something I have to tell you…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT GAY!" shouted Carter really loudly, causing Katie and Alex to come up for air and give the two boys an odd look.

"No, I'm not! But I really have to tell you something…"

"What?" asked Carter, looking nervous now.

"Well, you know how you really like Julia…."

"Yes…" said Carter slowly.

"Well, I do too and I think she likes me as well, so I'm going to ask her out… please don't be cross!" said Robin quickly.

Carter just stared at him. Robin knew that this had been a bad idea, why didn't he just ask her out then just not tell Carter and ask Julia to keep it a secret as well! He didn't know what to say, it was obvious to everyone that Carter liked her but no one knew that he did as well. Carter stood up so Robin did as well, he didn't like feeling smaller than anyone else, especially now.

"Listen…Carter…I'm sorry… but I really do like her…" Robin tried.

Carter stepped towards the boy and gave him a hard punch square in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards. The two boys started fighting and rolling down the hill.

"What is going on!" shouted a voice, causing both of them to stop in their tracks. It was Julia.

"I rushed my physics to come and find you and here you are trying to kill each other!" she screamed and ran off with tears in her big hazel eyes.

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Carter and stormed off.

Robin just stood there with his mouth open, he hadn't realised that such a simple thing could cause such a big fight between him and one of his best friends. He started walking back to the form room alone but was stopped by Issy, who had a pleased look on her face.

"Robin, I know." She said simply.

Robin was taken aback by this, "know what?" he asked.

Issy sighed, "It's obvious you know!"

"What is?" asked Robin, wondering if he was missing something here.

"It's obvious that you like Julia!" said Issy at last.

Robin flushed bright red and looked at his feet. Issy smiled triumphantly.

"Knew it!" she declared, "and Carter does as well? You just told him? Was that why you were fighting?"

"I don't want to talk about it," mumbled Robin gloomily.

"Come on! I won't tell anyone!" said Issy.

"Fine, basically you have it right. I like Julia and so does Carter, I just told him and he got cross so we had a fight but then Julia back early from physics and I don't know how much she heard!"

With this he ran off back to the form room for lunchtime registration leaving Issy wondering how this would all turn out.


	8. Beach

Beach

**Beach**

**I am very sorry about the randomness of this chapter!**

**I want some more reviews please! I'm not updating again until I have at least 25! Sorry it's a lot but I have exams coming up so I won't get a chance to update!**

The pupils of Truro High school 10 alpha sat in their Friday afternoon lessons watching the hands on the clock slowly move round, waiting for 3:45, when it would, at last, be the weekend. This weekend they had a particularly good reason to be excited; it was their annual beach party at Perranporth beach. All the girls had new bikinis and had spent the best part of English talking about Josie's new leopard print one from topshop.

"It's not fair!" moaned Jessie, "you have the gorgeous Seth and a lush bikini!"

Josie flicked her amazing hair and replied with a smile, "and..?"

At this everyone had to suppress their laughter as Mrs Deir was wondering around looking at their Twelfth night coursework and a detention was the last thing they wanted.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of school everyone ran out of school to catch the bus home so they could go on msn and discuss their outfits further.

The bus that Julia, Robin, Carter, Katie, Issy, Jimmy, Abigail, Alex and Fran caught was late as usual so they were sitting at the bus stop talking about the party, what else?

"Oh my god! I have the most awesome bikini with anchors!" squealed Issy.

"Oh my god!" said Robin, imitating her. This earned him a kick from Issy, Julia, Abigail, Katie and Fran. "What!" he cried.

"Shut up!" said Julia, then turned to Issy, "so what colour is it?" she asked.

"Blue with white anchors," said Issy, excited again.

"Wow I bet that looks amazing on you!" said Jimmy who had just started playing Fascination by Alphabeat on his phone.

"I love this song!" shouted Julia, who was predictably hyper. The short girl stood up and started dancing along beside the road, earning her several strange looks and beeped horns from lorry drivers. Thankfully though the bus came and everyone climbed on, still listening to music, which had now changed to California, the OC theme tune.

Later that evening Julia was on msn, writing a new update for Fanfiction at the same time, talking to Robin and Carter, who little did she know were having their own conversation about her.

_LISTEN CARTER I'M SOORY! _Wrote Robin

_I DON'T UNDERSTAND! ONE MINUTE YOU'RE ALL ON MY SIDE AND SAYING I SHOULD ASK HER OUT AND THE NEXT YOU'VE STABBED ME IN THE BACK! _He replied.

_I'M SORRY BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? PRETEND THAT I DON'T LIKE HER! PRETEND THAT SHE ISN'T THE ONE I THINK ABOUT EVERY DAY WHEN I WAKE UP AND EVERY TIME I SEE HER I GET A KNOT IN MY STOMACH, I HAVN'T FELT LIKE THIS FOR A LONG TIME AND I CAN'T JUST IGNORE IT! _Wrote Robin, he then realised that Carter had blocked him and as a result he decided now might be the time to tell Julia how he felt, then he had a brainwave, he would tell her tomorrow, after all what was more romantic than the beach at sunset!

They all met at 6pm at Perranporth. The tide was out and it was a perfect evening, the sun was still out due to the nice weather but it was slowly dimming. Everyone lay lazily on the sand eating barbequed food that Seth's brother had cooked for them. Robin was sitting with Seth and Jimmy but he wasn't rally paying attention to their conversation, he was watching Julia, who was chatting with Josie and Issy. This was the girl he had been dreaming about for the last couple of months, ever since he had decided to move on from Nottingham and the people there. Julia got up for some more barbeque, now was the time to act. He put down his food and walked quietly up behind her.

"Hey!" he said quietly, causing her to jump and drop her hot dog on the sand.

"You made me jump!" she laughed.

"Yeah… anyway there was something I wanted to ask you…" said Robin nervously.

"What?" asked Julia nervously.

"Well basically…. I really like you and I wandered if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" he blurted out.

"What about Marian?" asked Julia quietly, "I thought you loved her?"

Robin took a deep breath, "I do but there's this other boy who I think she's with now…"

"I don't want to be a rebound girlfriend!" said Julia sharply.

"You're not," said Robin, "I want you to be mine and even if you say no I won't stop thinking about you."

Julia didn't say anything to this; she just reached down and held Robin's hand. She looked into his big brown eyes with her hazel ones and he felt like she had pierced his soul. The music started playing and everyone got up and started dancing.

"Dance?" asked Robin. Julia nodded and the two students moved away from the barbeque where everyone, including carter watched them dance together all night.


	9. Josie

Josie

**Josie**

**Ok this chapter is part of my post-a-thon! I promised all sorts of people in real life that I would try and do 5 updates this week! So here we go!**

Josie was in heaven. She had got her hair cut at the weekend and now had a brand new fringe that flicked at the sides. People had been telling her all morning how amazing she looked but they didn't really matter to Josie, all she cared about was what Seth thought, she was on her way to meet him in their normal place, in the music room where no one ever went, they liked to have fun on top of the piano. Today, for the first time in a long time, Josie was nervous about seeing Seth, what if he didn't like it? But she needn't have worried because as soon as she slipped into the dark room, drew the blinds and flicked on the switch he smiled at her with the warmth that only someone who loves you can give,

"I love it!" he said quietly and Josie blushed, she was glad he liked it.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at him, showing her perfectly white teeth.

Seth helped her up so that they were both sitting on the piano, "Now I think it's time you did your piano practise," he smiled at her and knowing perfectly what he meant Josie pulled him towards her and the two kissed passionately, lying on top of the piano.

Fran had been walking past the dark music room on her way to a flute lesson when she had heard strange noises from inside. She saw that all the blinds were drawn but she could see a crack of light coming round one of them. She peered inside but gasped when she saw Josie and Seth inside making music of their own. She drew back quickly, if anyone ever saw her and Mark doing that then she would die of embarrassment. She turned away but bumped into Miss Ragae who was holding a stack of papers.

"Oh hello Frances," said the teacher going to open the door to the room in which Fran knew that a very different kind of music to her favourite was going on.

"Excuse me Miss but my flute teacher was wondering if you could come and see her please," said Fran acting fast.

"Ok, I'll just put these papers in here first," said Miss Ragae, trying to open the door again.

"No!" shouted Fran, then she said quickly, "she needs to see you now,"

The teacher grumbled at this but went with Fran who pretended to knock her bag over and got out her mobile to quickly text Josie warning her of the danger she faced.

Back in the music room Josie, having received the text, was quickly saying goodbye to Seth before hurrying off, she knew that if Miss Ragae found them in here then she would go mental, she was one of the few teachers who objected to the allowance of boys into the school which had only started this year.

Seth peered round the corner to check that Josie had gone to tan on the field before hurrying off to meet Katie who was helping him to organise the surprise party he was planning for Josie. He didn't quite know what the occasion was, her birthday was in October and it was nowhere near Christmas but did you really need an occasion to have a party?

"Hi," he said quietly, making her jump, "have you told everyone yet?"

"Yep!" replied Katie, "your house, 7pm on Saturday!"

Seth smiled and checked that no one was looking before giving the small girl a friendly hug, it didn't mean anything, they were just friends and they were both seeing people. She knew that and so did he.

The two pupils talked for another few minutes, checking all the final details before going their separate ways, Katie to the form room to do some homework and Seth to the rugby pitch to play with the other boys.

Josie was still happy. She could feel herself going a lovely golden brown while everyone else was still as white as a sheet. She knew that Seth would like her however she looked but couldn't help herself trying to get a nice tan. She decided to wander up to the rugby pitch to watch him play for a bit. When she passed this idea by everyone else they all declared that it was too hot apart from Issy who wanted to watch Jimmy play and keep an eye on all the other girls who also liked to watch topless guys play rugby in the sunshine, but when the two girls reached the rugby pitch Seth was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Seth?" asked Josie curiously.

"Umm…. I think I saw him with that short girl, you know… the hot one…Katie! Behind the language block," one, very un-cool boy called out, he didn't know what was going on between Seth and Katie because he hadn't been invited to the party and so had obviously got the wrong end of the stick, causing him to get nasty looks from the rest of the team.

Before anyone could say anything else Josie had flicked her hair and walked off with tears in her eyes, surely Seth wouldn't do anything like that to her would he? There had to be a logical explanation didn't there? Katie was going out with Alex and Josie knew that one of her best friends wouldn't stab her in the back like that. She found Fran, who had just finished her flute lesson, and broke down sobbing into her shoulder. Fran took her to their favourite loos where, with Issy's help, she tried to cheer her up.

"How could he do this to me?" sobbed Josie.

"Because he's a boy and that's what they do best!" said Fran.

"It's alright for you, you both have nice boyfriends who would never cheat on you!" she sobbed again.

"And so do you!" said Issy, "I'm sure it's a mistake."

This cheered Josie up a bit, she tidied her hair and walked back to the form room with Fran and Issy either side of her.

Josie managed to avoid Katie and Seth for the rest of the week but when Saturday night came Fran called her from her house down the road and invited her to this great party she had heard about.

"Come on, my mum will drive us," she begged down the phone.

Eventually Josie gave in, put on her favourite party outfit, re-straightened her hair and put on a funky pair of earrings with her ballerina necklace. When Fran arrived 15 minutes later she looked really amazing and Fran knew that Seth would be pleased, by playing along with Josie she had been able to persuade her to come to a party which was really for her.

In the car on the way there Fran made Josie put on a blindfold so that she couldn't see where they were going, this caused her to complain about her eyeliner and everything else. When they got there Fran knocked three times on the front door as a secret signal and walked in. Josie pulled off the blindfold and everyone jumped out shouting,

"SURPRISE!"

Josie looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. From what she could see she was in Seth's house but surely he wouldn't invite her and Katie, who she could see in the crowd round at the same time.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Seth stepped forward.

"It's a surprise party!" he said, "for you!"

"But what about you and Katie?" asked Josie frowning, "I thought you were with her now?"

"No!" said Katie and Alex at the same time,

"I was helping organise it!" said Katie, "I'm sorry if that's what you thought…"

Josie didn't say anymore, she just grabbed Seth and started dancing to 4 minutes, her favourite song at the moment. Issy looked around; all was well again and from what she could see it was going to be a night that she wouldn't forget. She wandered into the kitchen to get a drink but found Jimmy with a girl draped all over him, her back to Issy.

"What are you doing!" she screamed then gasped when the girl turned around. It was Lily.


	10. Issy

Issy

**Issy**

**Number 2!! Thanks to katie9410 for her great advice and reviews!!**

Issy was rooted to the spot. How could Lily, her best friend, and Jimmy, her boyfriend, do this to her! Admittedly she hadn't told Lily about them and had let her find out from her brother but that wasn't the point.

"Issy…" started Jimmy but then stopped.

Issy turned and ran. She ran out of the house and down the street. It was too late to call her parents because she had told them that Lily would give her a lift home, what was she going to do now? The blonde girl sat down on the kerb and started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked a deep voice from behind. Issy turned around quickly, bashing her knee in the process. She could just make out a shape in the darkness. "Here, let me help you up."

"Thank you," sniffed Issy, allowing him to help her.

"You're welcome," said the person, who Issy had now decided was a boy. With that he walked off into the darkness. Issy stared after him, it was very odd to be in this position, and she was usually the one doing the walking but it didn't matter now. This person had obviously been nice enough to help her, she resolved to find out who he was because she was pretty sure that he had come out of the party so that must mean he went to their school. This excited her, it was like Romeo and Juliet all over again only this time she was Juliet. She smiled to herself, forgetting for a moment the tragedy of Lily and Jimmy.

The next day at the bus stop Issy and Katie were trying to figure out who the mystery guy was when Robin came and sat down beside them.

"Hey!" he said smiling at the two girls,

"You seem happy," said Issy glumly,

"Well…yeah! Anyway, you don't!" said Robin tactlessly, earning him another kick from Katie.

"You idiot!" she whispered to him, "didn't you hear about her and Jimmy!"

Robin looked sheepishly at him feet, trying to think of some way to make it better.

"Anyway," said Issy, cheering up, "I am on a hunt for this boy I met on Saturday night,"

"Weren't we all at Seth and Josie's party on Saturday though?" he asked, and then winced as he received another kick.

"Yes, we were but to cut a long story short Issy was outside when some guy came up, helped her and now she is convinced that they are meant to be together," said Katie matter-of-factly.

"It's true," said Issy, "my horoscope said that I would meet a new love interest in a garden in the dark, and a street is kind of a garden, also Pisces lucky number is three and it was the third yesterday!"

"Well let's just hope you're compatible!" laughed Robin and went off to join Seth.

That day Issy and Katie searched the whole school, asking anyone who had been at the party if they had seen or heard anything. By 3:45 they were exhausted but still no closer to finding out whom it was. Standing at the bus stop Issy was feeling depressed, and then had a sudden thought. What had happened to Maxxie? Lily had obviously dumped him in the space of time between Sophie's party, when they had got together, and Seth's. She resolved to see him tomorrow but was saved the trouble when she saw him walking into town.

"Maxxie!" she called as she ran down the road, he turned around and stopped,

"hey!" she panted, coming up behind him.

"Hey Issy," he said, "listen, if you're here to try and get me back with Lily then it's pointless, I think she likes someone else now,"

His words hit Issy like needles, causing her to break down for the second time in 48 hours. The boy patted her gently until she regained control. Then he looked at her questioningly.

"It's nothing," she said, embarrassed.

He stared at her hard, his chocolate brown eyes boring into her soul. She realised that there was no point in hiding it, he had a right to know what had happened but before she could speak he started talking,

"Listen, I know you were at Seth's party on Saturday and was just wondering if you had seen a girl sitting in the street. It's just that I helped her and I want to know who she is because I was too shy to ask at the time."

Issy smiled and said simply, "me."

Maxxie gazed at her as if she was completely mental.

"Well I was just about to ask you the same question," laughed Issy, "it's just that I wanted to thank you but didn't get a chance on Saturday."

Maxxie came to his senses and laughed. "Do you want to go to Starbucks?" he asked, "just so you can thank me properly."

"I'd like that very much," said Issy quietly,

"Do you… do you want to hold my hand?" he asked hesitantly,

Issy smiled and slipping her hand in his they started to walk.

……………………………….

Two hours later the students realised that it was now 5 o'clock and they hadn't rung their parents yet.

"Oops!" said Issy, realising that now she would have to catch the half 5 bus. When she explained this to Maxxie he offered to wait with her as it would take his parents a while to come and get him anyway. The two walked to the bus stop together, still holding hands.

"Thanks for the coffee," said Maxxie bashfully.

"It's ok," laughed Issy, "I had a great time…"

"Me too!" he said enthusiastically, "I just wish we didn't have to wear these stupid uniforms!"

"It's alright for you; you get to wear black trousers! The girls have kilts!" Issy said indignantly, causing Maxxie to laugh.

"I would still like to see you more in your own clothes though…" said Maxxie.

"Yeah, same," said Issy, tempted to say, are you asking me out!?

Maxxie smiled, "Saturday?" he asked, "Cinema 6pm?"

"Yes, I'd like that," said Issy and as the two leant in close to kiss she felt different to how she'd felt before. With Jimmy she was constantly worried about what he thought of her, now she knew that Maxxie liked her for who she was and this made her happy, it was nice to know that there was a guy didn't just want one thing.

When her bus came Issy sat down and looked out of the window as it drove off, Maxxie was still standing there looking after her, just waiting for the bus to turn the corner. She blew him one last kiss but she didn't think that he saw her. She smiled, it was nice to have a happy ending for once.


	11. Jessie and sophie

Sophie and Jessie

**Sophie**** and Jessie**

**Ok I know I said 5 updates but it might have to be 4! This is number 3!**

Sophie gazed out of the window. It was maths and she knew that she was meant to be listening to Mrs Noah talking about cumulative frequency but it was much more fun to chat to Jessie and daydream. She was thinking about another update for Fanfiction that she was planning to write that night.

"SOPHIE!" shouted the maths teacher, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, WHAT IS THE ANSWER?"

"Umm…err…" said Sophie, then she saw Jack, mouthing 27 at her, "err… is the answer 27?" she asked hopefully.

The maths teacher sniffed. It wasn't often that someone managed to escape her Wednesday lunchtime detentions. Sophie smiled her thanks at Jack and went straight back to chatting with Jessie.

"So," said Jessie, raising her eyebrows, "you and Jack?"

"He's called Boe," said Sophie quickly, and then regretted it when Jessie immediately replied with:

"Boe! Only his really close friends call him that… is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Sophie went scarlet but wouldn't tell Jessie any more. This didn't stop her asking all through maths, earning them both a detention from Mrs Noah with Jack, who had forgotten his calculator.

"It's not fair!" grumbled Jessie afterwards, "she never tells Julia and Elaine off and they talk way more than we do!"

"That's because we're special!" said Elaine happily, coming up behind, "anyway, tell me gossip!"

"There is none!" said Jessie innocently. Elaine looked cross and ran off to hockey practice. "So, come on! Tell me all! What is going on between you and Jack!?" she whispered when she was sure that Elaine was out of earshot.

"Well… nothing!" said Sophie miserably.

"Nothing!?" repeated Josie, "but it's obvious that he likes you and you like him, why are you not together!"

"Well… he is only here for another month, he goes back to Cardiff then, there's not point really…" she trailed off.

It took Josie the rest of that day and the next to persuade Sophie to accept that the two of them were perfect for each other, but by their detention on Wednesday lunchtime Sophie was coming round to the idea of it.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…" was all she would say but Jessie could tell that she was really excited at the thought of it.

As they were standing outside M3 waiting for Mrs Noah to come for their detention Jack, or Boe, came up to them.

"Hey Jessie, hey Sophie," he said calmly, staring straight at Sophie, "this sucks doesn't it!" he said indicating towards the room. The two girls nodded their agreement but Josie had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"If Mrs Noah comes then can you please tell her I've just gone to get my calculator!" she shouted, running down the stairs, leaving the other two alone. Sophie glared after her.

"So…" said Jack, "how's life…"

"Dull!" replied Sophie, blushing.

"Isn't it always!" the boy laughed, "So… I have this friend right… and he was wondering if you and Jessie would like to come on a double date with him and me on Friday night?" he gabbled the last bit so fast that Sophie wanted to laugh.

"Who's the friend?" she asked.

"Owen," said Jack, making someone up off the top of his head.

"Sure, sounds fun!" said Sophie enthusiastically.

And that was how Sophie and Jack ended up on a double date with Jessie and Owen, after not much persuading, on Friday night.

The two girls met the boys at 4:15 at Daniel gate, outside school.

"At last! What took you so long!" joked Owen, "school finished half an hour ago!"

The girls laughed at his stupidity, they had been getting ready of course. Sophie was wearing jeans with a blue and white stripy top; she had also applied make-up and re-straightened her hair. Jack couldn't help but gaze at her, she looked amazing. Jessie looked equally gorgeous, she was also wearing jeans but she had a dress on over the top. It was a mixture of browns and yellows which went really well with her auburn hair. Both girls were wearing heels and had ditched their school bags. The two boys' mouths were almost touching the floor as they walked down into Truro.

They were going to go and see St Trinians at the cinema, the movie was awesome but Jessie and Owen missed a large part of it due to being so involved in each other, Jack spent most of the film thinking about how hot Sophie would look if their school uniform was like that and Sophie watched the movie, glad that they had boys at their school. At the end Jessie and Owen both went off to get their busses, leaving Sophie and Jack outside the cinema.

"Thanks Boe I had a really good time," said Sophie, "it was nice to see that Owen and Jessie got on so well!"

"Yes," smiled Jack, but tears were forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Sophie.

"It's just that… well it's kind of embarrassing but… you're my first girlfriend," the boy stammered.

Sophie smiled kindly at the boy who was desperately trying to avoid being seen crying. She moved close to him and gave him a hug, cradling him in her arms to protect him from the big bad world. He looked her straight in the eyes and kissed her hard. Sophie reacted and the two were oblivious to anyone else around them until they were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Sophie! Jack! I do not expect to see that sort of display of affection in public!" shouted Mrs Noah who was now standing right next to the two scarlet - faced pupils.

"Silly bat, just because she's senile doesn't mean that she can control what we do in our free time!" whispered Jack as the strict maths teacher left, causing Sophie to have to control her laughter until the she rounded the corner. The couple joined hands and walked off through the town together, both thinking about the same thing.


	12. Apologies

Apologies

**Apologies**

**I am sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I have exams now and I am not updating again until I have at least 35 reviews! And I am very sorry for anything that may be upsetting to certain people. Just remember, it's only a story!**

The textiles room was boiling hot, with all the desks packed in for the exams it was a wonder that anyone could breathe, let alone concentrate on remembering physics. Issy had been stuck on the same question for ages, what force keeps this planet in orbit? She knew that she knew the answer but it was just too hot. On a day like this she should be tanning not doing physics. She sighed and moved onto the next question, what is happening at this point on the speed/time graph? She almost laughed out loud; this was from their last lesson where someone had asked Mr Ball, the teacher, what he meant when he wrote retardation on the board. That was the answer to the question! Retardation. It meant slowing down, at last a use for one of the funniest quotes ever!

The rest of the Monday morning's exams passed slowly. By lunchtime all that everyone wanted to do was go and stand in the North Pole, but, failing that, they were happy to go and sunbathe.

"Issy, what was the answer to that question about the speed/time graph?" asked Katie while the two girls were sunbathing on the field with Julia, Jessie and Sophie.

"RETARDATION!" shouted Sophie, causing her to get a very odd look from Mrs Deir who was walking past. All the girls collapsed into laughter, getting grass stains on their white school shirts.

"Hey guys! Do you like my new bright pink luminous bra?" asked Issy loudly.

"It's lovely!" joked Maxxie, who had come up behind her while everyone was laughing.

Issy got up and chased him around the field while the others laughed and cheered her on from the sides. While she was doing this Jimmy was standing hidden behind one of the trees watching the beautiful girl who he had made the mistake of leaving for her best friend, who had since dumped him. Just the way she tossed her shiny blonde hair when she ran made him want to take her in his arms and hold her there for ever. He had to talk to her. There was no way that she would ever talk to him face-to-face so he needed another way…

"Hey Sophie!" shouted Boe from the other field where he was playing football with Owen and Seth.

Sophie smiled sweetly at him but couldn't be bothered to get up and go to see him; it was too hot after all to do anything.

"Dude I thought you liked Katie?" said Seth, looking down at the group of girls and Maxxie lying on the field below.

"Well… I did… but she's going out with Alex now and besides Sophie's really great!" said Boe quickly, looking away.

"But dude that's like… wrong," said Owen quietly wondering how anyone could do that to someone, he knew that he would never do it to Jessie.

Boe sighed and looked away, he hadn't wanted to think about Katie, it was just too confusing and now Owen and Seth had stirred everything up he was feeling guilty, he liked Sophie as a girlfriend but he couldn't forget about Katie, she was just too important to him.

On the field below Jessie was thinking about Owen, did he still like her? Did she like him? She thought he was ok as a friend but he wasn't really her type of guy, for one thing he had spilt popcorn all over her in the cinema on Friday while Sophie and Jack had been getting cosy she had been picking popcorn out of her hair with Owen apologising loudly, ruining the movie. He was quite cute though, that was a plus.

Julia was daydreaming about chocolate cake, not the dry sort but the rich and moist type you got in Sainsbury's. Robin bought her that type; he knew that she liked it. Brownies were also nice, especially with squirty cream and marshmallows. She didn't like carrot cake though, whoever thought of putting vegetables with something nice should have been shot. She drifted off to sleep in the blazing hot sunshine.

"Hi guys!" shouted Robin, coming onto the field.

"Shhhhh!" whispered Issy, pointing to the gently sleeping Julia.

"Awww!" whispered Robin, "someone take a picture quick!"

"I may be half asleep but I still heard that!" murmured Julia sleepily.

Every fell about laughing except Issy, Maxxie and the bright pink bra who were occupied with each other. Julia hit robin on the arm but not hard, he apologised and they went back to sunbathing.

Katie was on her way back to the form room when she felt someone behind her, she turned around but no one was there. For the rest of the day it felt like someone was watching her but every time she looked there was nothing.

Later she was standing at the bus stop chatting to Alex when there was a sudden squeal of brakes and one car went straight into the back of the other. Katie screamed. Alex jumped backwards. The rest of the pupils just looked on in horror because in the back of the hit car sat a boy they all knew very well. Boe. The driver of the car that went into the back of the other seemed fine and drove off. Sophie was standing by the open car window crying for the boy she loved, Katie looked at the scene and felt tears coming to her own eyes, Boe was her friend and here he was, half conscious, the victim of a tragic accident. Issy had got out her mobile and was calling an ambulance as Boe's mum was also injured.

The nurses on the paediatric ward of Treliske Hospital had never seen so many visitors for one patient. By 5pm word had got out and there was a steady stream of young boys and girls visiting the slowly recovering boy who had been in a car accident. He had multiple fractures to his ribs and some nasty glass cuts on his face but was otherwise getting better. All the time though there were three people who stayed by him. Sophie, his girlfriend, Owen, his best friend, and Katie, who he had insisted, much to everyone's confusion, stayed.

At 6 o'clock he gathered enough strength to speak and said quietly in a rasping voice,

"Sophie…"

Katie and Owen understood that now was the time to leave, it was obvious that they should be alone. Owen knew the real reason but Katie thought it was so they could have some boyfriend/girlfriend time.

"Sophie," he said quietly, "I have an apology for you,"

"What?" she asked curiously, dreading the answer.

"As you know I have liked you for a long time now but I have a confession to make,"

Sophie felt tears coming to her eyes; she could tell what was going to happen,

"You're really nice but I am sorry I like Katie," he said looking her straight in the eye.

The young and heartbroken girl ran from the paediatric ward in tears. She had thought he liked her. She had liked him so much. How could life continue now? At least he had the respect to do it in person and now by text or email, now she knew why he always seemed distracted when she talked to him in maths, he was looking at someone else in the row in front of them.

At the same time Issy had found a mysterious slip of paper in her bag after she leaving the ward. She opened it up to find a note which read:

_I think of you night and day,_

_Oh I wish that I had made you stay,_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_And each day we're apart,_

_My love for you grows,_

_With every smile you're heart shows._

_I love you Issy._

Who could have written her a note like this? It obviously wasn't Maxxie because of the second line, so who? She resolved to look for more signs and went home flattered but slightly scared by the poem.


	13. Dukes Forum

Dukes Forum

**Dukes Forum**

**This chapter is based on an activity centre that we went to at school, it poured with rain and we all got drenched but had a great time.**

The gang of teenagers were singing loudly as they walked out of school to the coach that was taking them to Dukes Forum, an activity centre as part of their activity days. Julia was leading the singing with the bird song:

"Early in the morning" she sang.

"_Early in the morning"_the others chorused.

"When I was fast asleep"

"_When I was fast asleep"_

"I heard a little chirping"

"_I heard a little chirping"_

"I heard a little cheep"

"_I heard a little cheep"_

"It's a little birdie"

"_It's a little birdie"_

"With a very funny name"

"_With a very funny name"_

"It's an einekleine-finglefangle-ecanabocana-jinglejangle-eaglespitting-bananaeating-bird, your turn!"

"_It's an einekleine-finglefangle-ecanabocana-jinglejangle-eaglespitting-bananaeating-bird, your turn!"_

"Julia if you sing that song one more time I will personally decapitate your head!" screamed Jessie who hated the song.

The small girl just laughed and stuck her tongue out, she was hyper because she had been eating energy tablets and it was a non-school uniform day, was there a better combination?

When they had finally reached the centre with a lot more singing from Julia, Sophie, Katie and Issy and some gritting of teeth and death threats from Jessie and Josie they were divided into houses, in Trevosa there was Julia, Robin, Carter, Issy, Katie, Sophie, Jessie, Josie, Jimmy and Maxxie. They had Orienteering first which involved reading a map, something that none of them were very good at.

"I think it's that way!" shouted Katie, sprinting off in the direction of the next checkpoint, only to trip over and twist her ankle. The other team ran ahead and found the clue first while Julia and Issy had to support Katie as she hobbled around the rest of the course.

Next they had climbing and abseiling, that was funny because Jimmy flatly refused to go down the cliff and Julia got stuck on the bar which they had to clamber over to reach the abseiling.

"Help guys!" she called while everyone, including the instructor, stood laughing at her, "it's not my fault I'm vertically-challenged!" she said indignantly. This just made them laugh even more until eventually Katie took pity on her and helped her over.

At lunch they sat chatting to the rest of their year about what had happened to them in the morning while eating stale sandwiches from the school packed lunch. Sophie, who was still cross at Katie, was having a staring competition with Roxy, who was in another house.

"I wonder why they make bread with flour?" asked Julia, gazing at her sandwich. For the second time that day everyone collapsed with laughter while Julia looked at them curiously.

After lunch Trevosa were told they now had team building.

"This ought to be interesting!" whispered Issy to Katie, thinking about how Sophie was still mad at Katie, while Carter wanted to kill Robin and she was also worried about her feelings for Jimmy, was she really over him?

The team had to make it from one side of the lake to the other using three planks of wood, differentiating in size and "islands" which were sets of rubber tyres, built up with something on top, it was probably possible to fit three people on each "island". The catch was that two people had to be blindfolded and they had to carry a bucket of water across between them without spilling any, also everyone had to touch the bucket and every "island".

After five minutes planning Julia went first, she took a jump from a rock to the first "island", just made it, and helped pull a plank over. The activity was going slowly but well until they were at about the middle when Katie was on one "island" while Sophie was about to walk over a short plank to reach it.

"I don't think it's stable!" called Katie, "you'll fall!"

"It'll be fine!" said Sophie, ignoring the girl she resented so much. Just as she reached the middle of the plank it fell in and Sophie got very, very wet! Katie stood on her "island" crying with laughter while Sophie splashed around in the water.

"You cow!" shouted Sophie at Katie, pulling her into the water as well.

"Girls, Girls! Calm down!" shouted the instructor from one of the banks, feeling that this may be a lost cause.

The rest of the team tried to continue while Katie and Sophie attempted to pull themselves out of the water but within another five minutes disaster struck. Carter had come up behind Robin and shoved him hard into the water, he had tried to pretend it was an accident but everyone could tell it wasn't. The two boys started wrestling in the water, getting drenched in the process, their shirts turning see-through, something Jessie would have found very exciting if she hadn't been busy pushing Julia into the water for a reason that was not really clear to anyone, however before she knew it she was in the water as well getting dunked by Robin and Carter while the instructor shouted frantically about health and safety.

Needless to say the students were pulled out of the water and sent home in disgrace on the coach while the teachers shouted at them about "making the school look bad" and "showing responsibility". By the time they were back at school they couldn't even go hyper on lucozade energy tablets.

Issy was rummaging through her bag when she found another little letter, her heart soared, she was eager to find out who this was, maybe this would hold some more clues. She checked that no one was around, carefully unfolded it and gasped when a small, heart shaped, chocolate fell out. It was another poem, she read it in anticipation.

_Issy, I love you._

_What else is there to say?_

_I think of you every day,_

_No one could shine like you,_

_If only you loved me too._

Some one lurked in the shadows, watching the young girls face light up, he had known that she would like it. But he mustn't reveal himself just yet, it was too early, he would wait until she was eating out of the palm of him hand and then he would strike, and boy when he chose to strike she would forget everything and everyone else.


	14. New girl

New girl

**New girl**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me, especially Soapy-liedown and Katie9410!**

Alex's phone was beeping. He rolled out of bed with his hair sticking up and sleepily walked across the room. He looked at his clock, 6 am. Who could have been texting him at this time of the morning, a time that all sane people were asleep. He was jolted awake when he saw who the text was from. It was her. He hadn't heard from her in over a year, why now?

Alex's answer came the next day while he was standing at the bus stop, chatting to Katie, and a sleek black car pulled up. A girl came out of it who Alex knew very well indeed.

"Hi Alex!" she called. Everyone turned to look at the boy as if to say "who is she?"

Robin was first to speak, "Hi, I'm Robin, what's your name?" then he turned and gave Alex a look that meant, "Katie won't be happy!"

Katie was still standing there while the girl and Robin talked. She discovered that her name was Sabina and she was an old friend of Alex's. She was joining Truro High School today and, surprisingly, was single. (The last question was from Carter, who seemed to have forgotten about everything else). Katie gave Alex evils and refused to sit with him on the bus like she normally did. Instead Sabina sat there and talked non-stop while Alex gazed sadly at Katie, who was sitting three rows in front with Issy.

"So, Alex, what's it like here?" Sabina asked cheerfully, presuming that he was just tired.

"Well, it's cool if you know what's happening with everyone," he said with as much happiness as he could muster.

"So basically I'm going to need someone to help me find out what's going on," she said, "would you do it?"

"Well……I'm not sure how much we'll be together…." He trailed off, still staring at Katie, silently willing her to forgive him.

"Come on! It'll be just like old times!" she said.

"Ok then," Alex conceded.

"Well, come on, I bet you've got a really pretty girlfriend haven't you!" she smiled happily, "Is it her?" she pointed at Julia. Alex shook his head. "I know! It's that girl there!" she cried, pointing at Jessie.

"Ewwwwww! No!" shouted Alex, a little too loudly, Jessie turned round to see what the commotion was. Alex and Sabina just smiled sweetly. After five more minutes Alex decided that it was probably best just to tell her, he pointed out Katie but was slightly shocked by Sabina's harsh reply.

"HER!" she whispered, "OH MY GOD! Why would you want to go out with her!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Alex defensively.

"She's so short, she's spent the whole journey giving me evils and she has obviously got something going on with that girl next to her!"

"That's not fair!" he said firmly, "she's grown loads recently, she's only giving you evils because it looks like **we **are dating and for your information that girl is called Issy and she has a boyfriend already!"

With that he got up, walked as quickly as possible (which is hard on a bus) over to Katie, held the small girl in his strong arms and kissed her passionately, much to the surprise of Issy, who decided that this was her cue to move seats to next to Sabina.

"So," Issy said brightly, "What's the story with you and Alex? How do you know him?"

"Well, I met him when I lived near him but he moved here about 3 years ago,"

"Oh yeah! I remember his first day! He had really short hair then and we all thought he looked funny!" laughed Issy, remembering.

"Anyway," Sabina smiled, "It's kind of embarrassing but I used to date him when we were in year 7,"

Issy laughed at this. Alex had joined at the start of year eight and everyone thought he was so immature, after that first Christmas though he became a total hottie and all the girls fancied him. "So, what happened?" she asked, wondering what else Alex hadn't told anyone, she knew that Katie believed that he had only ever had a few girlfriends and none before Truro High.

"Well basically Alex and I decided that as he was moving it would be best if we broke up," she said quietly.

"But you still like him right?" asked Issy softly, guessing what the girl was going to say.

A single tear trickled down the girl's cheek. She hadn't wanted anyone to know, especially not Alex.

"Please don't tell anyone!" she begged.

"It's ok, you're secret's safe with me," promised Issy.

"Yeah, when I heard that I was moving round here I begged to go to Truro High, just because he would be there, and I didn't think about him having a girlfriend…." She trailed off.

"That's funny! The rest of us are begging to get away from it!" joked Issy. This caused Sabina to laugh a bit.

The two girls saw Alex coming back over to pick up his bag, holding hands with Katie.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully, "I see you're making friends Sabina."

Issy was proud of Sabina. She managed to nod and watch Alex give his girlfriend one last kiss before getting off the bus with tears in her eyes. Issy watched the sad girl go; glad it wasn't her causing this upset. She hadn't had any messages since last week but what was that? She saw the familiar square of paper in her bag. This one was shorter:

_Meet me behind the Language block at 1pm, I love you._


	15. The value of Friendship

The value of friendship

**The value of friendship**

**Ok this chapter is kind of random but please review! I won't update until I have 50 reviews! And I don't want them all from "a random lovely person"!!**

Claudia was holding the bus for Katie. She was late this morning so Claudia was being deliberately slow counting her money for the bus so that it wouldn't leave without Katie. The two girls weren't particularly close but Claudia was the sort of person who did anything for anyone who needed it, and even sometimes if they didn't! At last Katie came into view, running fast. Since she had started GCSE P.E. she had greatly improved her sprint time, which helped her everyday when she needed that extra five minutes in front of the mirror.

"Thanks Claudx!" she panted as she ran up, "sorry I'm late, my hair was going mental!"

Claudia smiled but didn't reply; she skipped onto the bus and went to sit next to Abigail, her best friend. Katie thought about people she didn't talk to a lot. For example Sabina, she hated her, if she was late Katie would be there encouraging the bus to leave not like Claudia, she was a good friend.

Later Katie was sitting in the lunch hall when Jack (or Boe) came up to her. She smiled and indicated to the chair opposite her, he was normally a laugh and she had no one else to sit with because she'd had an extra P.E lesson.

"Hey Katie!" said Boe cheerfully, "how was P.E?"

"Awful!" glared Katie, hoping that he wasn't going to keep on about it.

"Well we all told you to do drama!" he joked, making her laugh. He was great like that.

"Anyway! How are you now? When did you get back to school?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better now thanks! I only got back on Monday though, I'd forgotten how much work there was!" he laughed

"You were only off a week!" she joked.

"Excuse me please!" said a year 11, trying to get behind Katie. The young girl pulled her chair in to allow the bossy year 11 past, accidentally brushing Boe's leg in the process. She giggled and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. She pulled away with a horrified expression on her face.

"I better go now…" she mumbled, picking up her tray.

Boe looked on sadly; he had misinterpreted her feelings for him. He hadn't been content with friendship and now he had nothing.

He caught up with her as she was walking past Geography, next to the language block.

"Katie! Wait!" he shouted.

She didn't turn around, just walked faster, trying to escape from the bad memory.

"Please, I'm sorry!" he begged. She stopped and turned around, with a look on her face that meant: continue. "Listen, I made a mistake. I thought we were more than we were, if that makes sense at all? I know that you're going out with Alex but I really like you and I want to be with you…"

"Wait…" said Katie, still trying to digest the information that one of her best friends fancied her, "all this time I was going out with Alex you were resentful and wanted to go out with me? Oh my god! That's why you dumped Sophie isn't it!?"

Alex stared at his feet; there was no point in denying the obvious, especially to someone as beautiful as her. The two students sat down on the bench, a respectable distance away from each other, trying to re-establish some boundaries.

Some one was waiting, watching. 10 to one. She would be here soon. At last the girl of dreams would be his again; she would thank him for this one day…

Claudia was with Abigail. Well to be precise she was with Abigail and Peter, who weren't really paying much attention to her. She sighed. It was dull when your best friend had a boyfriend and you didn't. Ryan was nice but she hadn't really talked to him since the party. She wouldn't have minded going out with him at all… Oh well, she couldn't get a boyfriend because she was too nice, that was what she told herself when she had to go and pick Abigail and Peter up from a drunken party that she wasn't invited to again…

Two years ago she'd had a boyfriend, he wasn't anyone special but he bought her chocolates and a valentines card, he'd made her feel special but then he'd dumped her and asked Abigail out. This ripped her heart out, how could he? She had even considered ending it all but chickened out; the only way she could deal with it was by being nice to everyone else…

Issy was in a good mood again. The note had said to meet at 1 o'clock behind the language block. It was almost one. She wondered who the admirer was…

"Hello Issy…" said a voice and a figure appeared out of the shadow cast in the gap between geography and languages. She gasped, it was him


	16. Sophie's scheme

Sophie's scheme

**Sophie's scheme**

**Ok I blame Katie9410 and ****someone else who I think has the username xXcherrypieXx for this chapter, I am only doing it for them and because I'm going away soon for two weeks so you owe me!**

The person in front of her was the last face she had expected to see. She recoiled in horror at the sight of it.

"Frankly I was expecting a bit of a warmer welcome than that!" sneered Jimmy.

Issy was rooted to the spot, "What…What do you want?" she stammered.

"Just you," said Jimmy moving towards her menacingly. He grabbed her round the arm. She screamed.

On the other side of the language block Katie heard her screams but before she could do anything Boe had sprinted round the back and decked Jimmy with a single blow to the head using a brick.

"What have you done!" screamed Katie, appearing round the side, "you could have killed him!"

"Good, I hope I have!" fumed Boe. He turned to Issy, "are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me," she smiled, "just please don't tell anyone, with any luck he'll have forgotten it all soon, look he's starting to come round,"

"Ok," agreed Katie and Boe simultaneously. With that the three students ran off to their form room, leaving Jimmy groaning on the gravel.

Later Katie was walking home from the bus stop when Boe caught up with her again.

"Listen, Katie," he said, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I shouldn't have done it and even though I don't regret it as I should do I still hope that you can find it in your gorgeous heart to forgive me,"

Katie sniffed. Not quite the apology she had hoped for but it would do for now, as long as he didn't try anything again. She had Alex, she didn't need anyone else.

Issy was sitting on her bed thinking about Sabina and Alex. She had to tell someone, she hated to betray a friend but she needed to get it off her chest. The computer flashed, someone was MSNing her. It was Sophie.

An hour later Sophie was fully up to date with all the gossip on the new girl and a plan was beginning to form in her head. Katie had ruined her life by stealing Boe and so what was the harm in encouraging Sabina? Of course Alex would be clueless, he was too busy playing football to notice anything remotely complicated. All she needed to do was distract Katie for a while…

The next day Sophie caught up with Sabina in the form room. She put on her brightest smile and sat down at a desk next to her.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully, and then lowered her voice to a whisper, "have you heard the gossip about Alex and Katie?"

"No, what is it?" asked Sabina.

"Well apparently he's dumped her because he likes this other girl who he knew before he came to this school and has recently regained contact with." Sophie whispered. She then walked off, glancing over her shoulder to see a smile forming on Sabina's face.

At lunchtime Sophie put phase two of her plan into action. She was on the field when she spotted Sabina going towards Katie and Alex, she quickly jumped up and pulled Katie away saying, "I need to talk to you!" she made sure Katie's back was turned to Alex and Sabina who was already in full-on flirt mode.

"Listen… if it's about Boe I didn't know he was going to kiss me, I honestly didn't!" Katie said hastily.

"You did what!!" screamed Sophie, forgetting for a moment that she was meant to be distracting Katie. Every head in the field turned to look at her except for Sabina and Alex because Sabina had taken the opportunity to kiss him while no one was looking. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the two pupils. Slowly Katie began to realise something was wrong; she spun round and burst into tears when she saw the two.

"Katie! Wait!" cried Alex, breaking the kiss and running after her, throwing a glare at Sabina who was also in tears now.

"I thought you said that he liked me!?" she cried turning towards Sophie.

"I didn't mean you!" said Sophie, sensing she was in hot water now, "I meant…….someone else!" with that she ran off into the main school building

Sabina and most of the crowds on the field ran after Sophie, leaving Claudia and Ryan by themselves.

"Best not to get involved!" said Claudia to no one in particular but was surprised when Ryan answered with a resounding:

"Yeah."

He moved over to sit next to her where the pair stayed until the bell went, signalling that they had missed registration completely and it was time for their next lesson but they didn't care, they were too absorbed in eachother.


	17. A happy ending?

A happy ending

**A happy ending?**

**This is the last chapter I am going to write in this story, thank you very much to everyone who has read and reviewed this, I appreciate it a lot!**

The next day Claudia, Sophie and Julia were in Chemistry, they were meant to be doing a Can-do task on flame tests using Potassium, Lithium and Sodium but had finished early and were just sitting around chatting.

"Hey Claudia! You have really strange teeth!" announced Sophie, loudly.

"Yeah, hey they're kind of like dinosaur teeth!" said Julia.

"Hi dinosaur teeth!" shouted Sophie loudly.

"Well if I'm dinosaur teeth then your ears must make you Dumbo!" said Claudia to Julia.

"Ok well then if I'm Dumbo and you're Dino then what's Sophie?" asked Julia.

"CRAB WARTS!" shouted Claudia, earning the three of them a rather strange look from their chemistry teacher.

Across the room Boe was sitting with Owen, staring at Katie.

"Dude, stop drooling!" laughed Owen.

"I'm not!" snapped Boe, transferring his attention to Sophie. "Hey, do you think that Josie will ever go out with you again after what I did to Sophie?"

"She'd better!" threatened Owen.

"Well…just say she didn't, would you ask one of her friends out instead? Just to check it's only Josie and not really my fault?"

"Which one?" asked Owen curiously,

"Umm…" Boe deliberated for a moment. "Julia or Claudia, your choice."

"Just a piece of advice," said Ryan, butting in, "Claudia and I are kinda going out so you better not make a move on her or else…."

Owen and Boe understood perfectly, no one messed with Ryan, so that left Julia.

"But isn't she with robin?" enquired Ryan, completely missing the point.

"So? I heard he got kicked out of his last school for fighting over some girl named Marian so he won't want to do that again will he?" Boe pointed out.

"True." Agreed Owen.

"Hey, why are Boe, Owen and Ryan staring at us?" whispered Julia to Sophie and Claudia.

Claudia went pink.

"What is it?" demanded Sophie.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND RYAN!?" shouted Julia, loud enough to make the whole class look at them.

"Shhhhhh!" exclaimed Claudia, "nothing really… just stuff…"

Julia and Sophie took this as an answer and proceeded to question her for the rest of the lesson.

Unfortunately Jimmy was also in their chemistry class this year. Never over Issy, recently he had become bitter and resentful towards anyone happy. This had, naturally, affected his work, so today he was definitely not concentrating.

Robin, Jessie and Carter had all skived off Chemistry, it was too boring for them so they were hiding in the English block toilets, as far away from the labs as possible, so that no one would find them. Robin and Jessie were in one toilet and Carter was in the other, he still wouldn't talk to Robin after what had happened between them.

Back in the lab Jimmy wasn't really paying attention to his experiment, as usual he was on his own because no one had wanted to work with him. Absentmindedly he picked up a large piece of Lithium to burn. Just then Issy walked into the room with from next door with her new boyfriend, Maxxie. Jimmy couldn't take his eyes off them, they seemed to be the perfect couple in every way. It made him feel sick. She looked good, happy and smiling, holding hands with **him** where the teacher couldn't see and tell them off. He was still watching her as he began lowering the Lithium into what he thought was the Bunsen flame.

Issy turned to him, looked him straight in the eye and opened her mouth to scream. But that scream never left her lips because Jimmy realised, only too late, that he had just put a huge piece of Lithium in a massive beaker of acid that had been left out for the next lesson. All the windows shattered with the force of the explosion and everyone was thrown back against the walls. As they all took their last breaths the fire alarm began to ring but it was too late…

Later on the news:

"_Tonight on Spotlight we are remembering everyone who has lost their lives in the accident that occurred at Truro High School today. Only three year 10 students are known to survive, as they were in the toilets at the time, now questions are being asked as to how a student managed to 'accidently' destroy an entire year and why? Did he have mental health issues? Join me on Tuesday evening for a special programme on this issue."_

Robin turned off the TV and sat on his bed, feeling numb. He had skived and everyone had paid the price. Was this Karma? Or just punishment from god? He had lost the only girl he had ever thought he could ever love apart from Marian? He vowed that one day he would avenge her and find Marian again.

"Whoever believed in a happy ending should go to hell!" He thought angrily just as the tears started to flow.

**Ok I'm sorry about the kind of gruesome ending but that was edited and is less disgusting than my original ending. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
